


Не Дженсен

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [15]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Collage, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Military, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Коллаж в оригинальном разрешении можно увидеть поссылке
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Не Дженсен

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Соло для снайперской винтовки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553669) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Коллаж в оригинальном разрешении можно увидеть по [ссылке](https://images2.imgbox.com/35/87/pm1ns4a4_o.png)


End file.
